Alixen Creed: Year 1 at Hogwarts
by Nahrond
Summary: Alixen goes to Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermoione Granger and Ron Weasley. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Char.
1. Acceptence

It was a normal day for Alixen Creed in her hometown of Surrey.

"Mom, do I have to go to school?" I whined.

"Yes, Alix. You have to go to school. Just think this is your last year of Primary School. You will be eleven in two months. School will be out by then and you will have the summer awaiting you."

I hugged my mom, "Thanks, you always make me feel better."

"Okay, get off to school, the bus should be here in a few minutes," she told me.

I went to stand outside. It was a beautiful, sunny day in Great Britain. I sighed. _I hate school, _I thought.

The big, ugly yellow bus came screeching to a stop in front of me.

I stepped onto the bus, kids were screaming and throwing crumpled paper.

"Oof," I grunted when I tripped over someone's foot.

I looked to see that Maggie Higgins had stuck her Keds covered shoe out to trip me.

Anger boiled within me. Next thing I knew, Maggie's curly blonde hair was gone. She screamed as I continued to the next empty seat, smiling.

The next two months passed quickly, Maggie left me alone and my grades went up. Secondary School will be a blast.

"This award goes to Alixen Creed, for completing Primary School," the Headmaster said.

Everyone cheered. _Yes, Primary School I in the past!_

Mom took me home for cake and ice cream.

"Time for bed, Hon," she said to me.

"But," I murmured.

"Alix, you're falling asleep in your chair. I think it's time for you to go to sleep," she said lifting me out of the kitchen chair.

She was right, I was asleep before my head hit my pillow.

"Alix, honey, time for breakfast and you have mail," I heard my mother call from downstairs, followed by the scent of pancakes.

I rolled lazily out from under my dark green sheets, trudging down the stairs.

"Alix? Are you okay, honey?" mom asked worriedly.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine. I just wanted to finish my dream. I was a mermaid and I lived in a lake called The Black Lake. It was fun under the water," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, okay. Just making sure. Oh, how many pancakes do you want? You have mail by your plate, by the way," she said shoveling three pancakes onto my plate.

I looked at the envelope next to my plate. It was old parchment with green writing.

Ms. Alixen Creed

8. Privet Drive

Little Whinging,

SURREY

I looked at my mom, my eyes wide with excitement. Just then, we heard a yell and the sound lof an earthquake. I looked outside, owls were everywhere. Brown ones, white ones, black ones; small ones, big ones, there were so many.

Another yell came from 4. Privet Drive, our neighbors, the Dursleys. Everyone hated them and their son. Although, they had another boy named Harry, his untidy black hair was attractive and the scar on his forehead was intriguing.

Vernon Dursley ran from the front door followed by his horsy-faced wife, Petunia, their porker son, Dudley, and the tall, thin boy, Harry, all carrying small bags.

They tore from their driveway, leaving black marks from their car.

"I wonder what got into them," I asked.

"I don't know, but I want to see what's in that letter. Open it!" she laughed.

I opened the thick envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment.

The letter read again, in green ink:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Creed,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

I reread the letter ten times over.

"Alixen, what is it?" mom asked.

I handed her the first letter and looked at the second piece. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I looked at mom's face. It was pale and her mouth, slightly ajar.

"Mom, can I go?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. What do they mean 'We await your owl'?" she said.

"I don't know. But, I want to go so bad. Where do you think we could go to get all this?" I asked.

"We'll go shopping today. Finish your breakfast." she said, looking at the supply list.

I wolfed down my pancakes.


	2. Diagon Alley

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, mom!" I yelled running down the stairs.

I opened the door and saw a tall man with greasy, raven black hair. He wore something like black robes. I looked at his face. It had a sneer plastered on it. As soon as I saw him, I liked him. He had an aura around him that demanded respect.

I smirked, "Hello, and who are you?"

He looked down at me, "I am Professor Severus Snape, potions teacher at Hogwarts. I have come to take you to Diagon Alley to get your things."

"Honey, who's at the door?" mom asked, coming down the stairs, fixing her shirt. She looked up at the sneering man. "Oh."

"I have come to take Alixen to get her school things, you are to join us, for she will need money," he looked down at my mom with distaste.

"Okay, I just need to grab my purse," she said, flustered.

I looked at my new professor, _Much better than the ones from school._

"So," I said.

"Do not speak to me unless asked a direct question," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir" I said, saluting.

He glared at me, his coal black eyes burning into my skull. I stared back.

"Okay, I'm ready," mom said, breaking our staring contest.

"Follow me," he said. Then he stuck out his right arm.

Seconds later a violet triple-decker bus came speeding toward us.

"Hello, my name is Stan Shunpike, welcome to the Knight Bus," the thin man said, reading from a small card. He looked up and saw Snape glaring.

"Oh, Snape. To the Leaky Cauldron then?" Stan said, not affected at all by his Death Glare.

"Yes."

"Okay, take a seat."

We all sat down and the bus shot forward. Within seconds we were in front of a dingy looking pub.

I looked at it with a look of dislike.

"A-a-a-are we in the right place?" mom asked.

"Yes, now please, follow me."

We walked after him, into the pub. It was dark and dirty, the people, not much different. The little man behind the counter washed a dirty goblet with a dirty rag.

_I wonder if that cup will ever get clean?_

Snape led us out the back door and pulled out a wooden stick.

"Why are you carrying a stick?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me with a withering glance, "It is a wand."

"Okay, cool. May we continue?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

He growled and hit a few bricks with his "wand". I stared incredulously at the boring brick wall. It started moving, and scared me. Soon it was a doorway into a small street packed with people dressed like Snape only colorful. All were looking at strange things in the stores, shopping and talking among each other.

"Mom, look at the owls!" I said and pointed at a large eagle owl.

"Yes, yes. Pretty owl. Now, let's get you some money so you can get your stuff and I can leave," Snape said.

He led us to a marble building called "Gringotts". Inside strange creatures were measuring gold, bronze and silver coins along with jewels of all kinds. I was mesmerized.

"Keep walking," Snape said, leading us toward the head chair where a goblin-like creature sat.

"I need to have Muggle money converted into Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles and I need to open a new vault for Miss Creed," Snape said.

"Very well, we will have Balkane do all that for you," the goblin-like creature said.

"Please follow me, sir, ma'am, miss," another goblin-like creature said, leading us to an office type area.

This one was short and had long ears poking out from both sides of his head.

"Here we are, go on in," he said, closing the door behind us. "Now, five pounds to a Galleon, one-hundredth of a pound for a Knut, and twenty-nine tenths of a pound for a Sickle. How much would you like to convert?" the goblin said sitting down.

"Well, lets start with about £1000, okay?" mom said.

"Very well, please wait here while I go have the others convert that, when I come back I will talk to you about vaults," he said and left the office.

"Mom, that's a lot of money, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, honey, I wanted to give it to you anyways for your bank account I was going to set up, now I don't really need to get you an account, now do I?" she said.

"Nope," I said.

"Okay, please fill out these papers, and when you are done ring this bell," the goblin came in huffing and puffing, his clothes slightly burned and smoking. "I will be right back."

Mom filled out the papers and rung the bell. The little goblin came back, no longer smoking and his clothes had no holes.

"Okay, your vault is number 613 and here is your key. I will take you down to your vault and you can get your desired amount of money. Please follow me," he said.

We followed him to a cart where all four of us piled in. It started moving and took us faster and faster down and down. I looked at Snape, he was slightly green in the dim lighting.

I laughed. I thought it was fun. We stopped abruptly and we all piled out. Snape leaned over the edge and vomited down into the depths.

"Key please," the goblin said.

He flipped open a flap in the huge door, sliding the key in and unlocking the door.

"Take only 100 gold ones, which are Galleons, 50 Sickles which are the silver ones, and 75 of the bronze ones called Knuts. 17 silver Sickles to a gold Galleon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough for you to understand," Snape sneered, wiping his mouth on his robes.

I filled a bag with the amount of coins he said, adding a few here and there.

On our way back, Snape vomited over the side of the moving cart once again. I kind of felt bad for the man.


	3. Madam Malkins

After we went to Gringotts, we walked through the alley. It was funny because people around us would immediately make a way for Snape to walk.

I laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at?" Snape demanded.

"The fact that people are so afraid of you," I admitted, walking into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"You aren't?" he asked as mom went to look at the dress robes.

"Nope," I said.

"Hogwarts dear?" said a smiling witch dressed in purple.

"Yes," Snape drawled. He turned to me, "I have to go get some more potion ingredients, think you can manage without hurting anyone?"

"Yes, of course, Snape," I smirked.

"_Professor _Snape," he corrected and stalked out of the store.

"You may have to wait a while, there are two boys that are being fitted right now, but you can wait in there," Madam Malkin smiled and led me to the back of the shop.

There was two boys there, one was pale with a pointed face that seemed to be plastered with a sneering look. The other had black unruly hair and he seemed WAY too small for the clothes he was wearing.

"Hello," the blonde said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the other.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, too," I announced standing up and walking in front of them. "Thanks, for asking."

The blonde just smirked.

"Alixen? Alixen Creed?" the other said.

I looked at the dark haired boy, "I thought I recognized you, Harry!"

Harry blushed little, "Hi, how did you get here?"

"Snape brought me," I said, shrugging.

"Severus Snape?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, who else?" I smirked at him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he stuck out his hand.

I stared at it, "Charmed, I'm sure."

He dropped his hand to his side.

"So, Harry," I turned to him, "How'd you get away from the Dursley's?"

"Hagrid brought me," he said.

"That oaf?" Malfoy said.

"He's not an oaf!" Harry yelled.

"Now, now," I said putting up my hands. "No need to fight. Is that him holding the owl?"

Harry turned, "Yes."

"Oh, well, he is sort of an oaf," I said shrugging.

"Alixen!" my mother yelled at me. "How dare you say that about that poor man."

"Mom, look at him."

She did, "Oh, well now I can see what you mean."

"Draco!" a pale older clone of Draco yelled. "Do not associate yourself with this Mudblood."

"Mudblood?" my mother said to him getting up in his face. "What is a Mudblood, what are you calling my daughter? Blondie."

"Blondie? How dare you!" he brought up his hand to strike my mother.

"Don't. You. Dare," I said glaring at him.

"You're a Mudblood?" Draco asked.

"What is a Mudblood?" Harry yelled.

"Someone with dirty blood. Someone with non-magic parents," Draco explained quietly.

"Draco, we are leaving, NOW!" he yelled.

"Father, I still don't have my robes," Malfoy said.

"Oh, well then, hurry up!" he yelled at the poor lady fitting Draco.

"I will not be told what to do!" Madam Malkin shrieked.

"Fine, please hurry. I have a meeting I must be to in exactly thirty minutes," the blonde man sneered.

"That's better. Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she growled as _Mr. Malfoy_ left the store.

"So, you're a Mudblood?" Draco asked quietly.

"I guess, why?" I said.

"Well, that means we can't be friends," he mumbled.

"That's okay, I'm not sure I would want to be friends with you anyways. Harry, why did you leave in such a hurry about a week ago?"

Draco looked hurt, but Harry answered at once, "Uncle Vernon didn't like me being a wizard and getting all those letters, so he dragged me, Dudley and Aunt Petunia all around trying to 'shake them off' as he put it."

"Ha! That's great! I just got my letter this morning. Then Snape show-" I said.

"_Professor _Snape," Snape growled from behind my mother.

"Yes, sir," I said with a mock-salute.

"Hello, Professor," Draco said.

"Hello, Malfoy," Snape sneered.

"Miss. Creed, was it?" he looked at me.

"Yes, Draco." I crossed my arms.

"Malfoy, to you. Anyway, Miss Creed says that you are escorting her around Diagon Alley today?" he smiled.

"She is correct," _Professor _Snape said.

"Alright, dearie. Your robes are ready," the purple witch said to Malfoy. She turned to Harry, "Yours are too."

"Perfect," Malfoy drawled.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"No problem," she smiled.

"See you at school," Malfoy said glaring at Harry, pausing to give me a sad look. "Bye."

"Bye," Harry and I said in unison.

"Can you please stand on the stool?" Madam Malkin asked.

I stepped onto the little wooden stool.

"You're robes are ready too Mr. Potter," an assistant called to him.

"Okay, I'll see you at school then. Bye," he said waving.

"Bye."


	4. Pets

After we left Madame Malkins, we stopped at Ollivander's to buy me a wand. I was so excited, finally a way to project my magic. I smiled dumbly which earned a sneer from my new teacher. My mom was rambling on about how amazing Diagon Alley looked and how eccentric the people were. I rolled my eyes and walked into the shop. It was dark and dusty. A short, grey old man came from behind the counter.

"Ah, Professor Snape, been a long time since I've seen you in my store. And this must be a new student, what's your name miss?" he wheezed.

"Alixen Creed, sir" I said shortly.

"Strong, unafraid, smart. This girl could end up in any of the houses. Hmmm, I have some here.." He trailed off and walked to the back, pulling out a long box. "Twelve inches, Dragonheartstring, limber, best for charms."

He handed me the stick and stared at me, "Well, give it a wave!"

I did and a candle flared up charring the papers on his desk.

"NO!" he yelled and went to get another one. I set the rejected wand on his desk. Mom laughed and excused herself to go wait outside. Snape didn't even crack a smile.

"Try this one," the man said, handing me a black wand. "Six inches, Phoenix Tail feather, great for enchantments."

I waved it and Snapes hair turned bright green. I laughed and set the wand down. Snape scowled and took out his wand and changed it back to black.

"I think I know just the one!" he hurried to the back and came back with an almost white wand. "This one is very special, it is thirteen inches and made with Thestral Hair, it's excellent for any magic as long as the wielder can manage it."

I gingerly took the wand and I felt lighter, powerful, strong. I felt amazing. I waved it and all of the damage I had caused reversed itself. I giggled and held the wand close to me. "This is the one."

"Excellent! That will be 50 galleons and two knuts," the man clapped and bounced to his desk.

"Professor, can you please go and locate my mother, I'm going to go look at the animals," I asked nicely as we left the shop.

"I am not your servant," he growled.

"No matter, I found her. Mother!" I yelled to where she stood looking at broomsticks, "I'm going to look at the animals."

"Miss Creed, if you will allow me, I'd rather like to get back to my home, if you would extract 30 galleons, that should be enough for one pet, I will go get the remainder of your supplies," he drawled.

"Sure, that would be great! Thanks," I smiled at him and took out 40 galleons.

"I said 30 but, as it seems you cannot follow instructions, I have no qualms," he turned to leave.

"Wait, come here a sec," he reluctantly turned back as I stuck my hand in the bag and pulled out 10 more galleons and 5 sickles. I gave the silver coins to him. "There, go buy yourself some candy, you're too sour, you need something sweet."

I turned and skipped to the pet shop before he could yell at me. I walked in to be welcomed by birds everywhere.

"Hello, can I help you? My name is Marie," a kind lady asked at the counter.

"Yes, actually, I am going to Hogwarts this year and I need a pet. Although I can't decide between a cat, an owl, or a snake. See, I like cats, I want an owl because it is practical, but I reeeeaaaalllly want a snake because I have always wanted a python but my mom is afraid of them. Is there any way you can help me? I only have 50 galleons and I need to choose soon before Professor Snape comes to get me."

"Hmm. I have cats for 10 sickles, owls for 12 galleons, and one baby albino Burmese python for 30 galleons."

"Do you know if I can have all three?"

"I don't see why not, but you might want to check with your school first."

"I'll get all three, if I can't have all of them at school, mama can have the cat," I smiled and began counting out the money.

She brought out the snake first, "I've been calling her Kaa, but you can change that if you'd like."

I took her and she twined all of her twenty-nine inches around my hand like she belonged there, "Kaa... I think I'll call you Lenore."

"It fits her," she smiled and led me to the cattery first. There was a beautiful white cat with long fluffy fur and different colored eyes.

"I want him,"I pointed.

"Her, actually, this is Maleficent, she's very loyal and she's only eight weeks old," she laughed and picked up the cat and put her in a carrier as Lenore got comfortable around my neck

We went to go see the owls and I picked out a midnight black raven instead of an owl.

I petted his feathers and smiled.

"That's odd. He usually doesn't like anyone to even come near him, let alone touch him. His name is Edgar."

"Perfect, that's what I wanted to name him anyway," I smiled and handed her Lenore as I counted the money.

"Thank you for your patronage," she smiled. "Oh, and I also supply snake food and cages, just owl... err.. send me a letter when you get to school and I'll send you one."

"Thank you so much, Marie, I will certainly do that." I left the store with a carrier, a cage and Lenore wrapped snugly around my neck, hidden from view by my long blonde hair.

I soon found mother and Snape at an apothecary shop looking at slimy green stuff.

"This is Gilly-Weed, if you eat it, it will make you grow gills and fins," he explained to my mother.

"Hello," I called from the door.

"Alixen! I thought you were only getting one!" she screeched walking towards me.

"Yes, mom, but I couldn't pass up this gorgeous cat, this amazing Raven, or one other animal," I looked at Snape, who was glaring at my neck that mom hadn't noticed yet, as mother oohed and awed over Maleficent.

"Let's go get lunch, then we will return to your home. I have gotten all your stuff," he said, still looking at Lenore.

"Okie dokie," I smiled and skipped out the door.

"She's quite the animal lover," Snape pointed out.

"Yes, she has always wanted a snake but they terrify me so, I never let her have one," she smiled at the cat in her arms.

"Yes, well shall we?" he asked.

She nodded and followed.


	5. King's Cross

After lunch we went home, and mom still hadn't noticed Lenore. Thank goodness.  
"The train leaves at exactly eleven am, I will be at King's Cross to get you to the train. Good night ladies," Snape said as he left the house and disappeared with a pop.  
"He's so dreamy," my mother swooned.  
I laughed and shook my head and retreated to my room to let out Edgar and Maleficent. I began writing a letter to Dumbledore asking if I could take all my pets. When I was finished I tried to get Edgar to take it in his beak, but he wouldn't so I tied it to his foot and that seemed to work.  
"Okay, can you take this to Albus Dumbledore?"  
He cawed at me and looked at the window. I stroked his neck and opened the glass. He flew out into the night sky. I gazed out into the night, thinking about the amazing day I just had.  
"Alixen! We need to pack!" my mother screamed up the stairs.  
I awoke, a bit groggy from sleeping on the window sill. Edgar was sitting near my head lightly cawing and pecking at my hair. I noticed the paper tied to his leg and proceeded to read it:

Yes, that would be fine, however, I am a bit leery of snakes, so if you would please, either keep it with you at all times or keep it caged.  
Albus

I nearly screamed with delight. Lenore could stay with me at all time. I smiled at the rising sun and stroked Edgar's neck. Today would be a good day.  
"Honey, are you up?" mother screamed, causing Maleficent to stir.  
I laughed and went downstairs, Lenore on my neck and Maleficent at my heels.  
"I made you waffles and I'm so excited! Do you think that Snape will come here or meet us there?" she laughed nervously, picking up random things and putting them in different places.  
"Mom, don't worry about it," I said shoveling waffles into my mouth.  
"You're right," she looked around, "Hurry up, you still have to pack and it eight AM! It takes 45 min to get there from here."  
"Okay, okay," I smiled and attempted to shove the remaining waffle into my mouth.  
Mom scowled at me.  
Within minutes breakfast was cleared and we traipsed upstairs to pack. It took thirty minutes to pack everything including extra books for me to read.  
There was a small knock at the door and mom grinned and raced down the stairs to answer it.  
"Are you ready?" Snape drawled.  
"Yes! Alix, let's go!" mom called getting her coat and purse.  
We took the Knight Bus again to King's Cross. We arrived at least 45 minutes early and we stopped at a small inn to have brunch. I was busy petting Lenore as mom and Snape began a conversation about Hogwarts.  
"Alix, you're going to have to study really hard and make sure you get good marks," she smiled, "Not that you need to try any harder. You're an excellent student."  
"Thanks mom," I smiled at Snape.  
He looked at a nearby clock and stood, "It is time for us to get to the platform."  
We walked into King's Cross and I was appalled at how beautiful it was. I gaped at the arches holding the ceiling as I pushed my trolley behind Snape and mom.  
"Run between these two signs. Yes, it is scary, just do it. Your mother and I will go first," he then proceeded to take moms arm and walk through the wall.  
"... Platform 9 ¾ this way," a woman's voice called from behind me and I saw a large family of redheads. Two twins and two other boys and a girl. Then Harry appeared. I laughed and went through the wall.  
"About time, Miss Creed, you certainly take your own sweet time," Snape scowled.  
"Sorry, sir, I was just distracted by a large family of redheads and Harry," I smiled walking past him.  
"The Weasley's. Odd family," he mused and ushered me to give my stuff to an assistant.  
"Well, I suppose I better board. Bye mom, I love you. I'll write to you every week and I'll keep my grades up. I love you so much," I said, my eyes starting to tear up.  
"I love you too baby-doll. Have fun and make good choices," she said, choking up.  
"Yes, hugs and kisses. Now please Miss Creed, I have other responsibilities," Snape sneered and turned to the assistant.  
We laughed and gave each other one last hug before I got on the train. I stuck my head out a window and waved to mother. Tears threatening to fall.  
"Oh how nice, a mudblood waving goodbye to her dear Muggle mother," I heard from behind me where an annoying blonde stood smirking.  
"Well, at least I love my parents," I smiled and walked past him to an empty compartment.  
He gawked at me and began to give me an earful before I closed the door.  
He growled and left. I sat next to the window looking at the station.

"Alixen?"  
I looked up and saw Harry's head poking through the door.  
"Hello, Harry. Would you like to join me?"


End file.
